Drew double team
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Drew is the sexiest sluttiest girl at camp and outside. She proves it here.


**Drew's double team delight**

Drew Tanka was the sexiest girl in the world she was 5 foot 8 tall. Drew had a curvy body and g-cup breasts. Drew's asian skin glowed anywhere she went. Any boy who saw her desired her. She was also a total total whore. She had slept with so many boys and girls. She also was dating a new son of Posideon. He was called Domi. She loved how open Domi was with his and her sexuallity.

Drew thought back through some of her adventure's in the past. It was quite hot. Often lead to sex with her boyfriend. Drew also loved it when Domi walked in on her fucking someone else.

 **Flashback**

Drew walked through camp half blood. She was looking for a new boy to fuck. She saw a Stoll brother walk out of the Hermes cabin. Drew pursued him.

 _''You.''_ Drew yelled at the Stoll brother. He turned instantly to her. She said to follow her. A hint of charmspeak. The boy walked over to her. Drew then said to move to her cabin. The two disappeared to the Aphrodite cabin.

Drew then lead the Stoll to her bedroom. She shut the blinds and pushed the boy to her bed. Drew then jumped on the bed. Telling the boy to strip. He did just that. Drew saw he had a boner already. It was a decent size 8''. Drew's boyfriend was bigger but 8'' was still good.

Drew threw her shorts and t-shirt off. She then got on her knees. Drew then started bobbing her head up and down the Stoll brother's shaft. He guided her head further and further down the shaft to deepthroat his member.

Drew coaxed his load from the cock. Drew then lay on her bed throwing her bra and panties. To the floor. She told the Stoll to get on top. He did and thrust his member into her wet pussy. Drew thought of her boyfriend as she often did in these situations.

The Stoll came inside her. She then told him to dress and leave. He did so. Just as he walked out Dan a son of Posideon walked in. He was with Domi laughing. They watched Percy fall over and nearly shoot Annabeth with an arrow. So he was getting his ass kicked now.

 _''Honestly Drew you have a boyfriend. I know you love sex but still.''_ Dan said to her. Domi then pulled him to one side.

''I love how slutty Drew is. Besides which other girl can get fucked so often and be ready for more.'' Domi told Dan both his pal and half sibling from Posideon.

 _''I just find it weird.''_ Dan said but was inturpted by Drew. She had taken both Dan and Domi's trousers and underwear off. She currently was jerking both of them off. While bending over to show off her perfect ass and wet clit. Dan was hard and he and Domi had the same size cock. So Drew could have real fun with this.

Dan then made the loads that come out triple the size of their loads. They splattered across Drew's back. Drew then told the boys to sandwhich her. Dan went under her. Domi climbed on top.

Dan thrust into her ass. She yelped in suprise. Dan then went as deep as he could. Domi went into her pussy doing the same. She felt the cocks go deeper and deeper. The boys were pumping her full of their dicks. She got closer and closer.

The boys felt their loads approaching and getting closer and closer. Finally Dan and Domi trippled their loads. Drew got full of their semen. Dan and Domi then swapped places for the fun of it. Dan got to his knees and guided his cock to Drew's pussy.

Dan thrust hard before Domi was in. But his half sibling followed his lead. Domi went deeper than Dan in Drew's asshole. She wanted to make them stop but yet couldn't she was enjoying the threesome too much.

Dan and Domi were going for what felt like hours. However they felt a second load coming. Soon Drew was full of their semen once again. She was glad to be on birth control. She was also glad not to have any STD risk due to her mother. It would have been a perfect moment for someone else to walk in.

Dan and Domi filled Drew for a second time. She then looked so slutty coated in two seperete men's cum. She looked like a whore but she was happier in this stage.

She then got on her knees and did a double blowjob. Dan forced her head further down his shaft for a deepthroat. Domi followed Dan's lead. Drew could barley breath from the mega cocks in her mouth. The boys got closer to cumming a third time.

 _''So you wanna triple this load. Or want me to do it.''_ Dan asked Domi casually. Domi deliberated for a while.

''I'll take it.'' Domi told Dan and focused his mind. The boys loads exploded down Drew's throat and over her immense perfect G cup breasts. Drew then said to get dressed they could have more fun anytime. Dan smacked Drew's ass as he got his clothes. Domi got on his knees to drain the cum from Drew.

 **Normal time**

Currently Drew and Domi were on a vacation in Cyprus. Domi's best pal Dan had paid for them. Provided they included him in their activities the two were more than okay with Dan's request. Piper was walking around the hotel after a nice lunch.

Drew was walking looking for more cock. Hoping for Domi or Dan but would take anyone and everyone. Drew walked into a part of the hotel that did evening entertainment. One of the young holiday reps was on his own reading a schedule.

''Sorry you can't be here.'' The rep said to Drew. She looked flirty at him.

''I got lost. Maybe you could help me find my bedroom.'' Drew told the rep. It was charmspeak. He followed Drew out of the room. Drew took him to the elevator's.

 **Drew Domi's room**

Drew opened her bedroom door. She thanked the guy for getting her here safely. Drew offered him any reward. He didn't know what to choose. Drew then said she had an idea.

Drew stripped the rep off. He was decently hung about 8 inches again. She stripped off her shorts and bikini top. Her G cups breathed the cool air in the room. Drew then jerked the rep off. He felt how good she was at it. Drew then coaxed some cum from his member.

Drew then got into a doggy style position. She then guided the dude's cock into her pussy. She told him to thrust hard and deep inside her. Drew wanted a bit rougher than what the guy offered her. Drew charmspoke him to being rougher. She felt him give her what she wanted which was a great feeling.

Drew felt his load fill her up. Not as much as Domi or Dan but still a decent load too fill her up. She then swapped positions so she could suck the guy's cock. Drew bobbed her head up and down the shaft of the guy. He moaned in pleasure. Drew was amazing at sucking the guys cock.

She coaxed a final load of cum from him and then told the rep to get dressed and get out. She waited for the real plan to begin. A few seconds later Domi walked into the room with Dan.

The two stared at Drew coated in another dude's cum. Domi and Dan went back to work. Drew felt Domi get on his knees to lick the cum from her pussy. Dan was about to thrust his cock inside her pussy. Domi ate her out he drained all the cum from her. While eating her out Domi's tounge licked Dan's cock a few times. Nothing sexual but they both felt the tounge on the shaft.

Dan kept thrusting into Drew. Domi felt the last of the cum leave Drew's body. He seemed to enjoy the feeling. Domi then went to Drew's butt to give her anal sex. Domi thrust his cock deep and hard into her ass. Causing her to jolt further down Dan's shaft.

Dan and Domi pounded Drew's holes as hard as they could and wanted. The three couldn't care less about the noise echoing from the hotel bedroom.

Dan and Domi thrust hard and deep for a long time. They felt like it was hours. But Drew's holes made wet sounds everytime the boys thrust into her.

Dan and Domi trippled their cum loads as they got closer and closer. Drew was full of semen. Yet she was so happy with this feeling. Dan and Domi then went to swap places. Dan and Domi then thrust into the pussy and ass again. Domi felt all Dan's load in her butt. Dan felt Domi's load in her pussy.

As the second cum load aproached the boys they again trippled it. Dan then had an idea. Drew can do another double blowjob. She was put on her knees. Dan and Domi guided her head for the double blowjob. It was the best feeling Domi and Dan thrust their cocks into her mouth. She used her tounge to loop the cocks. Dan and Domi moaned in pleasure. The boys felt a final load approaching for that day. However Drew offered another fuck that evening.

Standing at the door near masturbating at the sight was Piper Drew's half sibling.


End file.
